shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wani Wani no Mi
Introduction The Croc Croc Fruit is a Zoan class Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a complete crocodile or a crocodile hybrid. This Devil Fruit was eaten by Kadal Marzeus, the captain of The Croc Jaw Pirates. Appearance Usage There isn't much detail to go into when it comes to the Croc Croc Fruit. What can be said however, is that the user is capable of transforming into a full or hybrid crocodile, depending solely on the user's own decision. Because of this, the user has access to a wide variety of skills that come along with being a crocodile. These skills are listed in the Strengths section below. Strengths One of the more famous abilities that the Croc Croc Fruit presents is the enhanced muscle strength found within the user's jaws when transformed. Since crocodiles have the greatest jaw strength known to date (among the still living animals of the world,) the user of the Croc Croc Fruit is now more than capable of crushing downright almost anything with his/her mouth alone. Stones, trees, and perhaps even durable metals can be crushed by the user's jaws, if the user trains his/her mouth's muscles enough. This is because a crocodile's jaw strength has been recorded to be 5,000+ pounds per square inch (equaling to 30,000 kPa.) On the subject of strength, by simply whipping the user's own tail once transformed, the user can potentially knock down even the sturdiest of foes. This is due to the fact that it's been also recorded that the strength of a crocodile's tail swipe can be enough to knock over a fully grown adult with ease. Thus, not only is the user's mouth a weapon, but so is his/her tail. And thanks to the large amount of muscle found within a crocodile, when combined with the user's own natural strength, this Devil Fruit can make the user physically amazing, beyond their wildest dreams (though NOT to the extent that it would rival Whitebeard's strength, for example). Added to it, due to the fact that a crocodile's land speed has been recorded to be 17 km/h (11 mph,) that means that the user will also gain a significant boon to his/her speed as well. And finally, thanks to the scaly hide of the user's transformed state, the user will gain additional protection from various weapons used against him/her (except for the belly and sides, where there are no scales.) Also, since crocodile's have slow metabolism, the user of the Croc Croc Fruit can use his/her transformed state to live for weeks on end without food or rest. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. A key downfall to the Croc Croc Fruit is the inability to make use of a crocodile's swimming prowess, as the Devil Fruit's main weaknesses will cause the user to sink like a stone in water before they could even try to start swimming. Additionally, the user MUST be in a transformed state in order to access the Croc Croc Fruit's powers, as they can obviously not be used otherwise. And finally, while the user can run at great speeds when transformed, there are two major setbacks. One is that crocodiles cannot run for long distances, as they are short distance runners. Secondly, while in a complete crocodile form, the user's running gait will have become awkward and sloppy, making it hard to escape oncoming danger, or chase down the user's opponents/targets. This is because a crocodile runs in a sort of "belly run," by dragging their stomachs along the ground as they run. This is also because a crocodile's limbs are placed to their sides, making their movements poor and unrefined. So while the user's hybrid form may not have the same bite force as his/her full crocodile form, in this stage, the user will have a better chance at running, as his/her legs will be directly underneath him/her, and that his/her human half will support the form due to the fact that humans are long distance runners. Attacks Trivia *This Devil Fruit is the first crocodile based Zoan on Ship of Fools Wiki. *The hybrid form image was suggested to and supplied to me by a fellow user, and good friend, Stormbaron. External Links Crocodiles - The species this Devil Fruit was based on. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Lesserdemon